User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid (please use “they” and “they’re” when referring to Anaconda) Anacapa (Mother) and Terrapin (Father) Baiji (Son), Streamlet (Daughter) and Olm (Genderless) Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - glow forth a spectacular, illuminating white light - which is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-white wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown underside and lush mountain forest green gills. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. |-| Prince Odysseus = Prince Odysseus (sometimes referred to as Prince or Oddy) SeaWing Male (intersex) A introverted and easily embarrassed dragon, that is perhaps a dash to browbeaten for his mental health. He is usually defined as subdued, proper, and self-possessed by his relatives. Odysseus has an agile figure that is rather lanky (but not as tall as Golden Eagle however), and is gifted with rare opalescent scales. He has lightly tinted, cascade blue scales periodical combined with sleek quiet sea blue scales in luminous starfish pattern(s) that naturally fall down his back. His eyes are a bright, enchanting, deep mist green. His handsome horns are a light, driftwood beige and his wing membranes are a darkly toned, opaque, midnight blue with traditional blue-white spiral(s) and starburst(s) markings on the undersides of the wings. His webbing is lake blue and his belly is sailing sea blue. He wears a symbolic gold-engraved conch shell necklace around his lanky neck. Shipping with Golden Eagle. |-| Golden Eagle = Golden Eagle (sometimes referred to as Golden or Goldy or Gold-boi) SkyWing Male A persistent and publicly sadistic dragon, that is perhaps a smidgen to narcissist for his well-being. He’s allegedly proclaimed to be ‘unbalanced’ to some extent, nonetheless, this sly perfectionist is somehow most-always the center of attention. Golden Eagle has a lithesome, yet robust, figure and it seems so that he surmounts remarkably anybody and everybody in height. He has medium toned, extravagant, golden bronze scales with attractive, dijon yellow freckles flanking his snout|eye(s) and dapper golden palm scales here and there. His eyes are a formidable, flaring, dark amber. His wavy horns are a vibrant, rosso corsa red and his wing membranes are a lightly tainted, ginger orange with thin, metallic gold veins. His ridge(s) are mahogany red and his belly is dark honey. He wears a thick, gold-wrought, anklet that takes the shape of his namesake, the majestic golden eagle. Animi Pansexual. Shipping with Odysseus. |-| Fea = Fea SandWing Female Fea is mostly mysterious. She's more of a 'say little and do much' type of dragon. Most of her neighbors assume this is because she is very, very, introverted. However, this is partially a misunderstanding. Yes, she isn't fond of conversations and being 'socially acceptable' and in general would rather be alone 24/7. A physically fit, young dragoness, that is slightly above the normal height ratio of her tribe. Pale, platinum blonde scales with darker toned, dark earth scales bespeckled here and there. Fiery copper red triangle(s) run down her spine in thin, perfectly even, lines. Dark, glossy, abyss black eyes. Flawless shoji white horns. A feathery, espresso brown ridge and a muscular rocky bluffs gray belly. Animi |-| Kiang = Kiang SandWing Female She is a fairly short, plump, light buff dragoness with a pattern of dark brown scales freckled across her maw, neck and wing membranes and a swath of fiery copper red triangle(s) running down the sides of her backlegs and tail. Her eyes are a warm, dark carob, which can strike fear or awe into her opposers. Lengthly, semi-curvy white horns’ that bear resemblance to those of a gazelle’s. Her belly is a pale tawny and tan. She has an older half-sister, who is Fea. |-| Bubbles = Bubbles (sometimes referred to as Bubbs) HiveWing and SkyWing Male Bubbles is a somewhat abnormally larger then average dragon, with a moderately heavy built, brawny shoulders, vast segmented wings (like a dragonfly’s) and a genetically thin jawline. He easily passes as a normal HiveWing, but if examined carefully, you'll realize he's not entirely just a HiveWing. He has palely toned, smooth, sweet curry orange scales banded with horizontal semi-broad, thick tiger orange stripes along his maw, snout, neck, and spine with paler, vertical thin pumpkin orange stripes along his shoulders, legs, and tail. His eyes are curious, mesmerizing, pear-gray orbs. His wind-swept horns are a handsome rust hue while his wing membranes are completely transparent, with hints of warm apricot. His upper spike(s) are a fiery flame orange, whilst his lower ridges(s) are a flawless tiger's eye brown and his plump belly and harmless tail tip are a beautiful floral white. Wears a sturdy, medium-sized, adventurer’s pouch strapped securely across his chest. Beehive (Mother) and Vesuvius (Father) Salmon (full SkyWing, male, lawkeeper in Possibility), Butter (SandWing-SkyWing hybrid, male, innkeeper and restaurant owner in Possibility) He can produce small, moderately-warm, flames that last approximately thirty long minutes. He can also inject a seemingly harmless, watery-like liquid, from his fore claws; this liquid gives the victim temporary illusions and nausea. He has Marlow, a trustworthy and intelligent kea bird companion. Pansexual. |-| Salmon = Needs Revision Salmon (goes by Sam) SkyWing Male Salmon is a deep, rich, marmalade-gold scale hue with a pale, scarred, baby pink snout. His eyes are a fierce chartreuse green. His horns are a golden glimmer with bands of faint smoke gray and his wing membranes are a vibrant burnt orange. His ridge(s) are yam orange and his belly is winter mood white. He wears a signature scarlet cape that radiates authority. He was cursed with firescales from the moment he hatched; but due to the combined events of a experiment gone haywire, some help from a friend, and possibly unforeseen forces at work, he has learned to harness this power in a extraordinary way. Salmon can now control the elements of fire as easily as a SeaWing can swim, or, perhaps even easier. Burning scales, blazing glory, blisteringly bright heart. "When life threatens to wash you out, blaze brighter.” |-| Chupacabra = Chupacabra SandWing Undecided Gender Albino (somewhat), possibly a victim of severe Wendigo Psychosis |-| Deathwatcher = Deathwatcher (goes by Deathwatch) HiveWing and LeafWing and NightWing Male Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (he only foresees the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (he can feel/sense the presence of the paranormal/supernatural). |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?” |-| Brinepool = Brinepool SeaWing Male Category:Blog posts